


Love at First Spike

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atenista Kiyoomi, Courtside Reporter Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff, HQFiloWeek2020, Isko Atsumu, Landian to Lovers, Locker Room MOMOL, M/M, Momol, Pro volleyball players, Rivalry, UAAP Setting, mentions of minor injury
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Kung may magtatanong kay Kiyoomi kung naniniwala ba siya sa love at first sight ay baka tawanan lang niya dahil ang sagot niya diyan ay palaging hindi.Pero baka salove at first spikepuwede pa at sa Battle of Katipunan pa!o kung saan ang paboritong CSR na si Sakusa Kiyoomi ay tinamaan ng bola at nahulog para sa setter ng rival team nila.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Love at First Spike

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat sa sakuatsu uaap brainrot GC namin nila kim at jo!! salamat din kay chai for suggesting battle of Katipunan. at kay miss summer for helping me improve the lines para sa report ni Omi-omi.
> 
> have fun reading!! <3
> 
> Edit: re-promo for HQFiloWeek Day 4 - Schools (Preschool to University)

_Sea of Maroon and the Blue and White._

Maingay na agad pagpasok nila Atsumu ng Smart Araneta Coliseum. Sa kabilang side ng court ay kita niyang tulak-tulak ng coaching staff ang cart ng mga bola upang makapagsimula sila ng service warm-ups, spiking at receiving drills.

  
  


_"UP Fight!"_

_"Go Ateneo One Big Fight!"_

  
  


Adrenaline.

  
  


Iyon ang umaandar sa katawan at dugo ni Atsumu pagkatapos siyang ilagay ni Coach Ukai bilang bagong team captain ng UP Fighting Maroons pagkatapos grumaduate ni Daichi last year.

Imbes na ma-pressure ay nafu-fuel si Atsumu ng crowd. Kailangan nilang subuking talunin ang Ateneo ngayon pagkatapos ma-sweep ng mga ito ang nakaraang season nang wala man lang isang pagkatalo. Gusto nilang putulin ang winning streak ng koponan para hindi na maulit ang stepladder system last season.

Pinaghandaan nila ang laban ngayon, bukod sa pinakahihintay ito ng lahat ng UP at Ateneo fans, maghaharap din sila ng kakambal niyang si Osamu na hindi pa nararanasang makatikim ng pagkatao sa torneo.

Bilang kapitan ay ipinangako niyang ipatitikim niya sa bagong team ang pagbabalik ng korona sa Katipunan. Marami mang bago sa kanila, nandiyan ang suporta nila Tetsu, Kou, at ni Hajime bilang mga beterano sa team. Isama na rin ang returning players na sina Hinata at Hoshiumi.

Hinawakan ni Atsumu ang bola, ibinato sa Coach at nagsimula na ang warm-up nila…

  
  
  
  


* * *

Nakakakabit na ang earpiece ni Kiyoomi at magaan ang kapit sa mic bago narinig ang cue nila Shimizu at Hitoka.

"The atmosphere is great in the dugout for the Ateneo Blue Spikers as the most awaited battle of Katipunan happens today. Shimizu and Hitoka, the UP Fighting Maroons may be a team full of fledglings, but the Blue Spikers know that they cannot take them lightly." Matinis na kiskis ng sapatos sa sahig ang maririnig sa background kasama na ang halo-halong sigawan at cheer ng mga tao. Ito ang buhay niya ngayon.

Hindi sanay si Kiyoomi noong una, pero nang dumating ang opportunity at encouragement ng best friends niyang sina Toshi at Motoya ay naging confident siya sa harap ng camera. Naging paborito ng lahat.

_Darling of the crowd_.

Iyon daw si Kiyoomi at siya ang good luck charm ng Ateneo Men's Team.

"We all know that the UP Team can surprise you with their fast plays and mean serves courtesy of last season's best setter and this year's team captain, Atsumu Miya. Sabi nga ni Coach Nekomata before entering the arena, mag-receive lang tayo nang maayos today, i-execute ang plays at dapat ay maging consistent sa blockings."

Gahibla lang ang layo niya sa bolang lumipad sa may bandang ulo ni Kiyoomi at natawa siya habang nagwa-warm up ang UP Team sa likuran niya.

"Ganito rin ang sabi ni graduating team captain Wakatoshi. Hindi nila puwedeng palagpasin ang pagkakataon. We have to protect the crown and assert dominance kahit start pa lang ng season."

Ngunit kasabay ng _"That's all for now, Shimizu and Yachi,"_ ay nakatutok pa rin si Kiyoomi sa camera at tila sinapak siya ng isang malakas na hampas sa likod ng ulo niya.

Walang makapitan si Kiyoomi at halos makakita ng bituin sa likod ng mata niya. Inaasahan na niyang mahuhulog siya sa malamig na sahig at kinakabahan si Kiyoomi dahil baka mabagok ang ulo niya.

  
  


Nakarinig siya ng malakas na hiyawan mula sa mga tao sa arena dahil naka-plaster ang mukha ni Kiyoomi sa malaking screen ng Araneta pati sa mga TV ng nanonood ng game sa bahay.

Bumagsak ang hawak na mic ni Kiyoomi hanggang sa sumayad siya sa isang matigas na bisig at isang kulay maising buhok ang huli niyang nakita.

_Mama Mary, nasa langit na ba ako?_

  
  
  
  


Nagkukumahog na tumakbo si Atsumu sa kabilang gilid ng court, habang nagwa-warm up drills ay tinamaan ang courtside reporter ng Ateneo Team ng napalakas na spike ni Atsumu.

Sapul iyon sa batok nito at dama niya ang init ng titig ng buong arena sa kanya.

"Sorry Coach Nekomata, Coach Ukai! Hindi ko po sinasadya! Promise. Malapit na rin pong matapos 'yung drills namin bago 'yung sa Ateneo Team."

Nakahiga pa rin ang _anghel_ sa kandugan niya at kung walang game ay babantayan ni Atsumu ang lalaking may kulay asul at puting hair clips sa buhok.

Tiningnan lang siya ng isa sa medical team ng Ateneo. "Sige na Miya, huwag ka nang mag-alala. Kami nang bahala kay Kiyoomi. I'm sure dahil lang sa impact 'yon ng hampas mo. May game pa kayo, mas mag-focus kayong lahat doon."

Hinila na si Atsumu ni Tetsurou ngunit ayaw niyang bitawan si _Kiyoomi_ na nakasiksik pa rin sa kanya at nakaulo sa hita ni Atsumu. Magaan itong nakayakap sa kanya.

Kumikibot-kibot ito sa puwesto at dinig niya ang mga pigil na tawa ng Ateneo men's team na pinangunahan ni Oikawa, "Oh my god! Can someone take a photo of this para naman ma-blackmail natin si Kiyo?!"

Ngumiwi si Atsumu at humingi ng tulong kay Tetsu na nagkamot lang ng ulo. "Gago, manglalandi ka na lang sa tulog pa. Sasamahan na lang kita dito."

"When you called last night, I was not expecting na ang una mong patataubin e ang CSR namin. Kuya, napakadumi mo maglaro!"

Huminga si Atsumu nang malalim habang nanlalamig ang hita't binting nakabalandra ngayon sa sahig. "Osamu, hindi ko nga sabi sinasadya! Kahit pa siguro panoorin natin ang replay, aksidente lang 'yon. Nagso-sorry na nga ako, di ba?!"

Ang alam lang nila ayon sa medics ay wala namang napinsala sa katawan nito. Nawalan lang talaga ng malay ang lalaki.

They are delaying the telecast ng kaunti dahil sa aberyang nangyari. Ilang minuto pa ang hinintay nila at maya-maya ay wala sa sariling tinanggal ni Atsumu ang mga daliring humihilot sa anit ni Kiyoomi.

Hanggang sa may mga kamay na humila pabalik niyon at isang tila lasing na tinig ang nagsalita, _"Hmm. A-Again."_

Nanahimik bigla ang kumpol ng tao, nakatingin lang kay Atsumu at sa mukhang hilo pa rin na si Kiyoomi. Tumagilid ito ng higa at marahan na sumubsob ang mukha sa tiyan ni Atsumu bago kiniskis ang pisngi sa jersey niya.

Nanuyo ang lalamunan niya kasabay ng pag-awang ng mga labi niya. Tulala ang lahat, walang kumikilos sa paligid. Tila naestatwa ang mga hanggang sa nagtawanan ang mga Atenista!

"What the fuck?!" Si Ushiwaka iyon na ni minsan ay hindi niya nakitang tumawa ngunit ngayon ay sumasayaw ang tuwa sa mata nito.

"A-Ang iingay niyong lahat. I wanna sleep," Kiyoomi's words are still slurred at doon na pumayag si Atsumu na pakawalan ang lalaki nang asikasuhin na ng med team si Kiyoomi. Inihiga nila ito sa stretcher dahil ayaw pa ring humiwalay nito kay Atsumu.

Ngumisi lang si Ushiwaka kay Atsumu, dama pa rin niya ang malakas na tibok ng puso at alam niyang mapula pa rin ang kanyang pisngi.

"Nakuha mo man ang CSR namin, Miya, hindi kayo ang magiging unang talo namin this season."

Inabot niya ang nakalahad na kamay ni Ushijima at ngumiti lang, nangingintab ang mata at nagkaroon ng panibagong kumpiyansa sa sarili, _"Tingnan natin, Toshi. Baka hindi lang CSR niyo ang mapasaakin ngayon."_

  
  
  


_Humudyat ang pito at pormal nang nagsimula ang laban._

_\--_

  
  


Eksaktong nagising si Kiyoomi nang mag-flash sa screen ng TV ang score. Nasa ospital siya ngayon pagkatapos ang insidente sa arena. Nasa gilid niya si Ennoshita na mukhang aware nang nagkamalay na siya.

"May bukol ka, Kiyo. Napalakas ang tama ng bola sa iyo. May concussion ka sabi ng doktor and you need 1 week bed rest. May nireseta namang gamot kaya huwag kang mag-alala. Talo ang team kasi kinuha raw ng UP Team ang lucky charm ng boys."

Umungol si Kiyoomi at ini-interview naman ngayon ni Koushi ang player of the game na si Iwaizumi.

_"Before natin ibalik kay Hitoka at Shimizu, kasama ko rin ngayon ang Team Captain na si Atsumu. Atsumu, ikwento mo nga sa amin, how does it feel to hand Ateneo their first loss?"_

Namula si Kiyoomi nang maalala niya ang katanghang ginawa niya sa kamay ni _Miya_ lalo na at sa harap pa iyon ng buong Ateneo at UP Team.

_"Sobrang saya. Hindi namin inaasahan pero syempre, hindi rin naging madali lalo na during the fifth set. Pagod na lahat pero ang goal lang talaga namin is mag-enjoy whatever happens. We're a young team, we've got everything to gain and nothing to lose. Bonus na lang talagang nanalo kami ngayon."_

  
  


Lumulutang pa rin sa tainga niya ang mga tanong ni Koushi habang panay ang sagot ni Atsumu at Iwaizumi rito.

_"Para sa nangyari kanina, Atsumu. Sa pagitan niyo ni Kiyoomi, may mensahe ka ba sa kanya?"_

  
  


Dinig na dinig ni Kiyoomi ang pang-aasar ni Ennoshita sa tabi niya.

_"G-Gusto ko sana siyang ayain sa dinner kapag magaling na siya at kung okay lang sa kanya, of course. At pasensya na rin, Kiyoomi. Hindi ko naman talaga sinasadya ang nangyari."_

Nagkulubong si Kiyoomi ng kumot at umingit-ingit sa kama, hindi na lang ang team ang problema niya kundi maging si Atsumu na nakursunadahan pa yata siya. 

At okay, hindi naman tatanggi si Kiyoomi na gwapo ito at masarap higaan ang malambot nitong hita.

Pero hindi naman iyon lang problema! Dahil sigurado siyang maraming nakakita ng _scandal_ nila sa Araneta, alam niyang dadagsa ang _shippers_ nila na pinaka-iniiwasan niya. 

  
  


Hindi naman siguro masamang magbigay ng tsansa at wala na rin namang mawawala. Mababait naman ang mga _Miya_ kahit sakit sa ulo niya si Osamu sa team.

  
  


"Kiyo, anong sagot mo doon?"

Ngumiti lang siya at nag-text sa Manager ng Team, _"You'll see."_

  
  
  


Mabilis ding nakabalik si Kiyoomi sa courtside reporting duties niya pagkatapos magpahinga ng isang linggo habang hinahabol ang mga lessons na na-missed niya last time. Naging tampulan siya ng tukso ng mga kaklase maging ng mga kaibigan. Kalat din sa social media ang videos ng _lambingan_ nila ni Atsumu sa last game ng mga ito.

Pero hindi pa niya nakakausap ulit ang lalaki maliban sa palitan nila ng mensahe at pagpapadala nito ng home cooked meals sa unit ni Kiyoomi. Alam niyang abala rin si Atsumu sa pag-aaral at training. Kaya nga naging saksi ang volleyball community sa _ligawan_ stage nila. 

Kapag si Atsumu ang nagiging player of the game ay panay rin ang palipad hangin nito sa kanya, panay ang ligaw sa TV ngunit ang _dinner date_ nilang pangako nito ay hindi pa natutuloy. Kaya naman siya na ang gumawa ng paraan, nag-message siya rito pagkatapos ng UP at UST game dahil ito ang hinirang na Player of the Game.

_To: A. Miya_

_Congrats POG! Good game. :)_

_From: A. Miya_

_Thank you, Omi! <3 Kailan tayo pwede magkita? Hehe. 'Di naman sa naaatat na ako pero parang ganon na nga. _

_Ingat ka lagi. :D_

_To: A. Miya_

_Saturday :)_

_Ipanalo niyo last game ng first round._

_Hintayin kita sa dugout kapag nanalo kayo._

~

Kaya nanood si Kiyoomi ng game ng men's team noong umaga. _UP versus NU_. Wala naman siyang ico-cover para sa araw na 'yon kaya nandoon sila ni Motoya para suportahan ang UP Team sa huling laro ng mga ito.

Makailang beses na nahuli si Kiyoomi ng camera na nag-cheer sa crowd. Nakikipalakpak at nakikisigaw sa tuwing magaganda ang sets ni Atsumu pati na rin ang maanghang nitong mga drop balls at kargadong serves.

Hindi lang din iisang pagkakataon na lumilingon ito sa pwesto niya sa tuwing turn na nito mag-serve. At kahit bitter si Tooru na nasungkit ni Atsumu ang best setter award ay hindi naman maitatanggi ni Kiyoomi na sadyang magaling ang lalaki.

Bukod sa karisma nitong taglay dahilan upang maakit ang mga tao kay Atsumu, masarap itong panoorin kahit dinudurog na ng team nito ang kabilang koponan.

"Kadiri kayo, ang lagkit ng titigan. 'Yung totoo, Kiyo? Noong matamaan ka ba niya, naalog turnilyo mo sa bungo?"

"Shut up, Toya! Bawal ba akong matuwa sa tao? Ilang taon na akong halaman, ngayon lang ako nasuyo tapos pinipigilan mo pa?"

Inirapan siya ng pinsan at umismid. "De. Feel ko talaga nabagok ka at some point kaya ka nagkakaganyan tapos sa isang Miya pa. Kiyoomi, kaya mo pa? Kayo na ba?!"

"Hindi pa! Why don't you watch para sa next laban niyo manalo na kayo, di ba?"

"Oh my god?! Naririnig mo ba sarili mo? Ha? I have to call Tooru and Toshi! Totoo ba 'to, you're siding with the enemy?!"

Tumawa lang si Kiyoomi at itinaboy si Motoya pagkatapos ng laban, nakapasok si Kiyoomi sa may dugout habang hinahabol siya ng tingin ni Atsumu na ngayon ay ini-interview ng panel. 

Nakatayo lang siya sa isang gilid habang nakasandal sa pader, kinakabahan dahil una sa lahat, ano nga ba 'tong pinasok niya? At pangalawa, ready na ba talaga si Kiyoomi na panindigan itong _kalandian_ niya?

Hindi na nagkaroon pa ng oras si Kiyoomi na makapag-isip dahil may mga yabag na lumapit at isang pawisang braso ang yumakap sa baywang niya. 

Dapat ay maasiwa siya at mailang ngunit nag-iinit lang ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi habang nakapagkit ang matamis na ngiti sa labi ni Atsumu. 

Amoy pawis ang lalaki sa harap niya kasama na ang natural nitong amoy dahilan para manginig ang mga tuhod ni Kiyoomi habang nakatitig kay Atsumu. 

"Hi, Kiyoomi. Mas lalo kang gumanda sa paningin ko kesa noong huli tayong nagkita."

Pabiro niyang siniko si Atsumu at binati ito, "Bolero ka, ano? Lakas din ng loob mo? Congrats sa game."

Kinindatan siya ng lalaki. "Sabi mo kasi galingan ko sa game. O ito na ba, pwede na ba tayong mag-date?"

Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi anong sumapi sa kanya, kung bakit sinampay niya ang braso sa balikat ni Atsumu at humalik sa gilid ng labi nito. 

"Shower ka na tapos labas tayo?"

Tulalang tumango si Atsumu, pulang-pula ang leeg nito at lalong lumakas ang loob ni Kiyoomi para halikan na ito nang tuluyan sa labi. 

Ngunit imbes na makalayo ay hinapit pa siya nito lalo at lumalim ang halik na pinagsasaluhan nila. Kinakabahan si Kiyoomi dahil baka maya-maya ay dumating na ang mga teams na tapos nang maglaro.

"Kaya mo ba ako tiniis nang matagal para dito? Omi, gusto talaga kita. Simula noong saluhin kita at mahiga ka sa hita ko."

Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang ibabang labi at ngumisi lang bago pinisil ang tungki ng ilong ni Atsumu.

"Oo sige na, mamaya na mag-usap. Ang daming sinasabi. Shower na. Hintayin kita sa lobby." 

Tumawa na lang si Kiyoomi dahil namula lang si Atsumu at dali-daling tumakbo. Kung may nakapansin man kung bakit maga ang labi nila ay wala nang nagsalita.

Hindi mapigilan ni Kiyoomi ang kilig habang nakaupo sa isang bench at natatawa na lang sa ginawa niyang kalokohan.

Kailangan pa ba niyang magpabebe kung sa unang spike pa lang nito sa ulo niya ay mukhang naalog na talaga ang utak niya?

Nang dumating na si Atsumu ay agad nitong hinawakan ang kamay ni Kiyoomi, maraming nakatingin at sigurado siyang bago pa man sila makapaglabas ng statement ay may fans nang magco-confirm sa relasyon nila.

  
  
  


**After 4 months…**

  
  


"Sigurado ka na ba talaga sa kakambal ko? Pwede ka pa namang umatras, Kiyo. Ang daming available sa team, sa mga ka-block mo pa."

Tumawa na lang si Kiyoomi at naramdaman ang mas mahigpit na akbay ni Atsumu. Ilan sa mga close nilang kaibigan from Ateneo at UP ang napagbuklod sa iisang barkada nang dahil sa kanilang dalawa.

Kapag wala silang scheduled game for the week ay may party sila sa bahay ng mga _Miya_. After all, magkakaibigan naman sila sa labas ng court.

Lalo lang silang naging mas malapit sa isa't isa at surprisingly ay mas nahulog din si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu. 

Kung naibang pagkakataon ay hindi niya talaga magugustuhan si Atsumu dahil bukod sa mayabang ay nuknukan din ng ingay at daldal. May maipagyayabang naman kaya ayos lang kay Kiyoomi. Malambing naman ito at maalaga rin kaya panalong-panalo siya.

Isa pa, marami namang paraan upang patahimikin ang nobyo niya at isa na roon ang halikan ito.

"Sure na ako, Samu. Wala naman akong choice."

Natawa si Kiyoomi nang umangal si Atsumu kaya humalik siya sa pisngi nito. "Pikon mo, ano? Syempre sure ako sa iyo. Basta panalunin mo kami sa finals ha."

"Oo nga, Atsumu. Si Kiyoomi o championship, pili ka?"

Tinitigan niya si Atsumu na nag-iisip ng sagot sa taong ni Sachirou. 

"Oo nga, mahal. Ako o team mo?"

Pero si Atsumu ay si Atsumu, alam na alam kung paano pagsirkuhin ang puso ni Kiyoomi. Alam na alam kung ano isasagot, "Bakit kailangang mamili kung akin naman si Omi? Manalo matalo, may nagmamahal sa akin."

Tumawa si Kiyoomi, makalat ang pisngi ni Atsumu sa kinakain nila pero hinalikan niya ito diretso sa labi, "Oo na. Pa-fall ka na. Sige na. Mahal na kita. Manahimik ka na."

Taas-baba ang kilay ni Atsumu at mahigpit na yumakap sa kanya. "'Yan, bakit kailangan kong pumili kung panalo na ako sa mahal ko."

"Sigurado na talaga akong naalog utak ni Kiyoomi no'ng tinamaan siya ng bola sa ulo, ano?"

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Atsumu sa ilalim ng lamesa. Alam niyang kahit maloko ito, gusto lang palagi ni Kiyoomi na alam nitong mahal niya ito palagi.

"Baka nga naalog ulo ko. Pero, okay lang. May helmet 'to. Kahit mauntog, hindi ko pagpapalit 'tong lokong 'to."

Maningning ang ngiti ni Atsumu kasama ang liwanag sa mata nito. Sigurado na siya. Hindi man naniwala si Kiyoomi sa love at first sight, baka sa love at first spike basta si Atsumu?

Oo na ang sagot.

  
  


_-wakas._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for giving this fic a chance!! ^^ and kung nakaabot kayo rito sa dulo, let me know your thoughts hehehe. I am @sadbottomi at twitter and @sadbottomihours CC. sigawan niyo ako sakuatsu mwah!


End file.
